Prince of Her Desire
by newmonsterpeg
Summary: Loki / Syanna love story


Chapter 1

The Prince rode the country side for many many years. It always brought him peace of mind when he was troubled. Today he was troubled, today he was told of his true parentage. That he should have died long ago, the ones who should have loved him cast him out. A true prince but not of the place he called home. He always felt out of place but never really knowing why. He knew his brother was next in line for the thrown but this made him feel less then worthy to even be part of his adopted family. The anger welling up to the surface like a heat stroke. Why would they hide this for so long, he could handle the true. They said they didn't want him to feel different, to protect him from ridicule and judgement, the woman that he called mother and the father that saved him from death. Did they really love him or was he just the spoils of war?

He rode and rode till his horse gave signs of exhaustion and his eyes were red with betrail and rage. He spotted a small stream ahead and decided to let the horse rest and assess his feeling and mental state. As he dismounted he heard some kind of commotion about 50 yards upstream. He heard what sounded like a woman in trouble. Not wasting time he pulled a set of daggers from his sides and approached with caution. When he could see what drew his attention, he covered his face in order to not be recognizes. He saw three men trying to have their way with a woman who clearly had been beaten was on the ground at their feet. The men were laughing and saying filthy things to her all while drinking and starting to take off their clothes. The prince knew what was coming and without any regard for his personal safety he sought to save this woman from a certain fate.

As soon as he revealed his presence all eyes turned to him.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"That is not your concern," the prince said.

"I suggest you find your own whore, this one is ours," another said.

"You take what is not yours," said the prince while eyeing the woman.

"She is just a slave why do you care what we do with her?"

"Does she belong to you?" The prince asked pointing at them with his dagger.

"She is mine. She bit me trying to run away," the man said, " so now she is being punished!"

"This is how you punish women?"

"This is how I punish slaves!" the man replied.

"Under the authority of King Odin I release you of your property and order you to stand trial for inhuman treatment and abuse," the prince said in a demanding voice. The woman looked at the stranger as if he'd gone mad.

"Who do you think you are to take her from me?" He said snarlingly at the prince.

As the prince lowered his hood to reveal his identity he spoke, "I am Loki son of Odin! God of Mischief!"

The woman's eyes were wide with shock. All three men dropped to bow in front of Loki without question. The woman tried her best to kneel also.

"Forgive me highness!" the man said looking up at Loki from the ground.

"Yes! I'm sure you do!" Loki said in a disgusted manner.

"She's just a slave..." he started before Loki cut him off.

"Yes but now she is mine and you will answer to Odin for your actions!" Loki said directing his attention to the woman. She was scared and possibly unable to pull herself from the ground. Some of her clothes were torn and bloody and she had no shoes.

"Yes Prince Loki," the man said bowing to him.

"Make sure you come to court one week from now! Don't make me come for you, or you will not like the manner in which I will come." demanded Loki.

"Yes my lord!"

"Now leave! Take your men and go before you anger me further!" Loki scolded them.

Loki turned his attention to the woman. She looked up at him with admiration and greatfulness. He had saved her from a severe punishment that she surely wouldn't have survived.

"Thank you my lord! Thank you!" She said.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Syanna, my prince!" She told him.

He watched her, studied her for a minute then asked, "can you stand?"

"No my lord I broke my ankle while running," she told him reaching for her leg.

Loki reaches down to pick her up and she flinched at him.

"It's ok! I'm not going to hurt you," He told her.

She let Loki lift her up into his strong arms. He carried her all the way back down the stream where his horse was still waiting. He pushed her into the saddle then pulled himself on behind her. His body so close to hers made her feel safe. He was her savior why would she fear him.

They rode awhile before Loki noticed he was far from the place he had called home. Riding into a small village near by Loki stopped at the first house they came to. He pulled his hood over his head to not attract attention when he knocked on the door. When a man came to the door Loki spoke to him.

"Sorry to bother you good sir ," he started, "my wife and I are a long way from home and need some assistance."

"What can I do for you strangers?" The man asked.

"Would you have somewhere we could sleep for the night?" Loki asked him.

"Got a small shed, you're welcome to sleep there."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you," Loki said.

"Get yourselves settled and I'll bring some food my wife just cooked."

"Thank you that's very nice," Loki said.

Loki led the horse around the back side of the house where the small shed was. Loki opened the door and placed some rudimentary blankets on the floor and used some magic making everything change to a full on bedroom. He lifted Syanna from the horse and carried her into the shed. Placing her on the bed and sat next to

"Let me see your leg," he told her.

At first Syanna hesitated but he gave her a comforting look and she agreed to let him examine her broken leg.

"Well! It's definitely broken."

"It really hurts!" She told him.

"I can't do anything about it till we get back to the palace tomorrow."

"The palace?"

"Yes I'm taking you to the palace."

"With you?" She asked.

"Yes! You will be mine from now on."

"No other man will ever hurt you again," he said.

"I'm yours now?"

"Yes."

She looked at him blushing at his words. She would live in the palace and Loki would be her new master. All she had ever knew was the life of a slave and now she will serve a member of the royal family.

The owner of the house had brought them food and Loki thanked him for everything and returned to his family.

"Master do you want me now?" Said Syanna.

"What?"

"Should I undress now?"

"Is that what you are accustomed to?"

"Isn't that why you want me ?" She asked.

"No!"

"You do not want me?"

Loki looked at her puzzled and said, "I didn't save you to do things to you!"

"You didn't ?" she said, "But you are my new master!"

"You was in trouble and they were about to...even if I did want you I would not take you like that!"

"I see!"

"Did they do that to you before?"

"Please don't be mad...I...didn't ...!"she said starting to cry.

"Please don't cry. It's ok." Loki grabbed her and held her in his arms. "I'll make them pay for this. That I promise!"

She laid in his arms sobbing as he comforted her and when she feel asleep he laid next to her a slept.

Chapter 2

The next morning Loki woke to find Syanna still asleep. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks but he had no choice but to wake her if they wanted to get to the palace before dark.

"Syanna?" He said as he nudged her gently.

She stirred slowly and jumped when Loki came into view.

"Easy it's just me," he said throwing his hands up.

"I'm so sorry, my lord," she said.

"No harm, but we must keep moving. Still have a good half days ride to go."

Loki gathered his things and packed the horse and they set out once again. Syanna was restless sitting on the horse and Loki noticed this.

"Lean back on me and relax we don't have much further to go now," he told her.

She did as he instructed and instantly she became more at ease with the long hard ride.

"Master? What is it like where you live?"

"It's beautiful. Big halls, marble floors, gold columns, the people are pleasant, and you will have your own room, Attached to mine of course! Food so good

You'd think you'd died and gone to Valhala! And don't call me Master, Loki will do just fine."

As they approached the palace Syanna took in everything around her. Riding through to streets people stared with wonder 'who is that riding with Prince Loki?'. They could heard whispers and see odd looks on their faces. Were they in fact looking at Syanna or the adopted son of the king? Stopping at the stables, returning his horse to it's stall Loki called to a few guards in the area.

"Take this woman to medic! She is injured and in need of some assistance."

"Yes my lord!" The guard said.

"Loki?" She called to him.

"It will be ok. I have matters to attend to then I will come for you. Do not go anywhere with anyone once you get to medic. Is that understood?"

"Yes Loki !" She answered.

"Good!" He said waving them off.

Loki made his way to Odin's throne room. Odin, Frigga, and Thor were all there. Loki burst through the room as a man on a mission.

"Loki!" Frigga said as she ran to him.

"Hello, mother!" He said to her as he hugged her.

"So I'm still your mother?"

"You're the only mother I've ever known!"

"Glad you are back brother!" Said Thor.

"Like wise," Loki told him.

"I must speak to Odin?" He told Thor.

Loki passed Thor and Frigga and approached the throne where Odin sat. Odin looked at Loki ready for another verbal fight. Loki would not give him the satisfaction of an argument. Loki told Odin of the woman he had found and the situation she had been in. Odin agreed that Loki would take full responsibility for her and her former owner would be brought to justice.

"I'm glad you are back my son!" Odin said to Loki as he turned to walk away.

Loki did not speak he just nodded his head and left.

He still hurt for the betrail of his "father", but to cast aside Frigga and Thor the only ones he truly loved was not something he could live with.

Loki made his way back to medic where Syanna had been fitted with a bandage on her ankle. The nurse said she would have to be there for about two weeks before the advanced medicine would let her walk again on her own.

In the next two weeks Loki visited her regularly everyday he would bring her books or candy. Sometimes he would turn himself into a cat and they would play on the bed. Syanna learned a great deal about the palace and the people from him. He really got to know her very well in this short time.

"Loki!!" She said excited to see him.

Loki gave her a smile before talking to the nurse.

"Is she ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes my lord, she is . Her leg has been healed enough that she can walk but not too much yet!"

"Good! have a chambermaid called to me chambers."

He told her then lifted Syanna on his arms. Once they were out in the hallway he teleported them to another hallway. When Loki opened the nearest door Syanna realized they were at Loki's chambers.

Inside the room was enormous and cozy with the largest bed she'd ever seen. A fireplace and a large bathing tub that looked as big as a pond. Wardrobes and dressing area at the opposite end of the room. A writing desk and lounging chair. Beautiful double doors that opened to a balcony that over looked a gorgeous lakeside view.

"Wow! This is beautiful Loki!" She said.

"It is isnt it ?"

Syanna nodded her head. Loki lead her around and showed her everything. She watched Loki as he explained everything thing to her.

"Do not touch anything on my desk. Do you understand Syanna?"

"Yes Loki !"

Just then a knock at the door. It was a chambermaid sent to help Syanna settle in.

"Please show Syanna to her room and explain her duties to her," Loki told the other maid.

"Yes my lord," she said instructing Syanna to follow her.

As Syanna followed the woman to the next door. As they entered she noticed this room was very similar to Loki's room. She moved around looking at everything.

"So where did Prince Loki find you?" She said in a smug voice.

"He took me from my former owner."

"Well Ms. Syanna my name is Patina if you find yourself in trouble you can come to me."

"Thank you for being nice to me."

"No biggie! Now let's get you cleaned up!"

Patina ran some water in the small bathing tub in her room while explaining some things to her.

"Now this is how the tubs work. Loki will most likely want you to bath with him in the future but on occasion you will have to use yours. Towels are there and soaps and other bath items are there. Take care of Loki first then yourself. If he interacts with you in the bath let him."

After her bath Patina found her a dress she knew Loki would approve of and now with her hair free of dirt her blonde locks complimented the dress even more.

"On to the bed, if Loki wants you in his bed he will decide that. If not you can use this door to come to your room without others eyeing you in the hallway."

Patina showed Syanna how the make the beds and when to prepare the bed for night.

"Loki usually eats breakfast in his chambers which will arrive at 8am so make sure you are up before it gets to his chamber door"

"I understand."

"Loki will explain your other duties to you as needed. Remember if you need anything my name is Patina."

Patina left and Syanna was left to wonder about her room. She examined every detail of her new dwellings being in awe of everything that she had touched.

Syanna was starting to become bored she wanted to see Loki, could she just knock on his door? Would he want her there? Was she brave enough to find out?

"Loki?" She said lightly tapping on his door.

"Come in," he answered.

As she opened the door he was sitting at his desk writing something. When she entered he stopped what he was doing to greet her. She was stunning in the purple dress that he had chosen for her. Loki eyed her in approval. The dress had a plunging neckline and her cleavage was visible to him, and he felt a familiar sensation deep inside him.

"Hello Loki . I just wanted to see if you needed me or wanted some company."

"That would be fine you can stay. Come sit here next to me." He instructed her to the couch to sit with him.

Sitting there next to him she wanted to show him her loyalty to him. At the same time wondered why he hadn't commanded her yet to do so.

"My lord would you like me to pleasure you tonight?"

"What?" Loki said shocked.

"I am to keep you happy am I not?" She said as she slid to the floor positioning herself between Loki's legs.

"Yes! But not like...!"

"My Loki does not want me tonight?" She was already trying to free him of his clothes. Loki was almost confused about what she had said. He had never had a woman eager to please he. He was shocked at first but her eyes told him that she wanted this and he should let it happen. He just stared at her while she entertained herself with his clothes. After a few minutes of untying and loosening buckles she finally free him of his trousers. Heat rose up in him as she took him in her hand and slowly stroked him with her gentle touch. He sighed as she moved a little faster he closed his eyes and let her pleasure him. She paused long enough to bring her mouth down on him and she let out a long hot moan that sent a shockwave through his body as well as hers. Loki wrapped his hands into her hair and grabbed a fist full guiding her to go deeper. She did what she was instructed and took him all the way down. Loki let out a deep growl, grinding his teeth with every thrust of her pleasurable mouth. She paused to look up at Loki to see if he was enjoying her.

"Is my prince pleased?"

"Yes!" Loki said guiding her attention back to his errection.

Loki pushed her back just a little to give him room to stand in front of her. He then forced himself back into her mouth and began to do the thrusting. Pulling all of her hair up in his fist and her hands wrapped around his backside giving him extra control as he pumped himself into her mouth hard and fast. She moaned into him and dug her nails into his backside causing him to go even faster. Loki could feel his explosion start to peak and grabbed her head so she couldn't move off him. He sighed and moaned out as his seed sled down her throat. She didn't move as his hot liquid filled her mouth and ran down her chin. He then released her from his grip and stood there looking at her face to find satisfaction in what she had done to him.

"I still have some left for you," he said motioning to some of his seed still on him. "Clean that up," he demanded.

She did so taking care to get every drop of Loki's precious seed.

"Good girl!" He said to her.

She smiled up at him then he said "I see why your former Master didn't want to give you up. You actually enjoy this. Don't you?"

"Yes my lord."

Loki moved away from her and fixed his clothes back before addressing her again.

"You need your rest and I do too. Retire to your room tonight and I'll see you in the morning."

She didn't say anything to him. She just nodded her head and did what she was told to do. Loki watched her leave his room she was still limping when she walked out. The medicines of Asgard is very advanced she will be fully healed in less then a week.

Chapter 3

That night Syanna slept so hard she didn't get up in time to get Loki's breakfast. When she knocked on Loki's door there was no answer so she let herself in. There was no sign of him anywhere. His bed was unmade and an empty tray was on a small table. She remembered Patina telling her about her duties to Loki. So she made the bed and returned the tray to the kitchen. On her return to her own chambers she found Loki setting on her bed.

"Good morning Loki," she said shyly.

"Did you sleep good last night?" He asked.

"Yes Loki. I did."

"I know you have been through a lot and I'm a patient man I don't ask for much. Just make sure you do what I tell you to do and everything will fall into place.

"Yes Loki I will serve you well."

"Good. Now come with me," he said taking her hand.

He lead her into his chambers and told her to draw him a bath. She did as she was told and returned to his side. Loki started removing his clothes making sure Syanna was watching as he became naked in front of her. She marveled at his physique. His frame was lean but but puny and the morning light coming though the windows made him look almost like he was glowing. Loki was a god and had the body of one.

"Now! Remove your clothes and join me in the tub."

Loki watched as she did as she was told revealing her body to him she didn't seem to mind him looking at her this way. When she entered the water Loki made her stand in front of him. The water only came to her upper thigh exposing her feminine body which Loki eyed intently.

"You are not shy are you?" Loki asked.

"Not with you my lord," she said blushing.

Loki reaches his hand up between her legs and let his fingers explore her intently. She took a step back as if she was shocked by his touch.

"Why do you pull away?"

"You touched me."

"Yes. Do you not like that? After last night I assumed you were ok with physical affection from me?"

"Yes Loki I am but I've never been touched there before."

"But your... master... he didn't ...?" Loki was confused.

"No. He just made me pleasure him."

"Well that will change now. Come back to me at once and I will show you what pleasure really is."

Her eyes were on fire as she waded back to his side of the tub. He stopped her as soon as he felt she was close enough. Forcing her to turn slightly and reaching his hand into her folds again. She moaned out a sigh of release and new experience. Her entire body moved with his hand on her core. Swaying with his gentle motion she moaned and called out to him.

"Say my name!" He commanded.

"Loki!" He moved faster.

"Say my name!" He demanded.

"Loki!" She was almost there.

"Say my name!" He got louder.

"Loki!!" She screamed out as she exploded in his hand. She let out one last sigh as she dropped to her knees in front of him. He brought his hand up to her cheek to feel the heat he had placed there.

"My king!" She said to him exhausted.

"Bath me!" He commanded.

She bathed Loki as he ordered her to do. She took her time as if she was with someone she loved. She seemed to be enjoying her time with Loki.

"Did you enjoy the pleasure I gave you?" he asked watching her bath him.

"Oh yes! Yes Loki !" She said blushing at him.

"Very well then! There will be more I hope you can handle me. I shall pleasure you till your heart is content."

Syanna smiled at Loki as the heat rose to her face once more. Loki stood up and left Syanna in the tub alone.

"Finish bathing yourself then come find me and I will choose what you wear."

Syanna bowed to Loki and finished her bath. When she was done she put on her robe that was hanging next to the door. When she emerged from the bath Loki was sitting in his reading chair waiting for her.

She displayed herself to him letting him see that she had done what she was told.

"Very good! Now come with me."

She followed Loki to her chambers were he opened her closet and browsed through the dresses he had personally chosen for her. He held one or two up to her picturing her wearing it and finally deciding on a light green with gold trim.

"Remove your robe," he commanded.

She slid her robe to the floor and walked to were Loki was standing holding the dress he had chosen.

"It's very beautiful!" She said.

"Yes and you will be the most beautiful in it."

Loki held out her panties for her as she stepped into them and he slid them up her thighs and covered her feminine parts. She lifted her arms and Loki lowered the dress over her head and down her body. She turned to see herself in the mirror. She didn't look like a servent or a slave she was dressed in fine clothes that even the queen would wear.

"Do you like it?" He said standing behind her in the mirror.

"I do. I've never had anything like the dresses you picked for me to wear," she said through some tears.

"No need to cry!" He comforted her.

"I'm sorry Loki."

"For what?"

"For being a mess."

Loki laughed and held her chin in his hands, "You are mine now! No more rags for you!"

"Now come with me or you will make us late." He said trying to avoid being aroused by her charms.

Syanna followed Loki to a large room that was lined with banquet tables. Food covered most of them and people sat from one corner to the next. Loki took a seat next to Frigga and instructed Syanna to wait for him with the other servants that lined the back wall of the banquet hall. When every seat was filled Odin rose from his seat and addressed the room.

"My dear friends and honored guests we come together with glad tidings to reestablish the bond and trust we have for our neighboring realm." He said and everyone clapped.

Syanna surveyed the room looking at all the different types of people. It appeared they were being visited by several leaders from other realms. Mostly everyone's attention was on Odin but she noticed someone staring at her. He was wearing regal dress robes almost royal and had blonde hair and a goatee. Syanna watched Loki's face to see if he noticed and he did. He was staring a hole right through this man as if he was cursing him with his eyes.The stranger then started blowing her kisses and winking at her. Loki was furious and was about to jump to his feet when Frigga, who saw what was taking place, grabbed his hand and forced him to sit back down.

"Easy my son!" She told him.

"Mother!" He whispered to her.

"It's ok! He can't do anything here. She's fine!" She reassured him.

Loki settled down but keeping an eye on where Syanna was at all times. He was so enraged by what was happening it made it hard for Loki to concentrate on anything or anyone else. She was his and no man would ever come between him and Syanna. She had only been with him less then a week but he craved her like nothing he'd ever felt before. Loki saw the stranger talking to Hogan and pointing to Syanna then looking over in Loki's direction. Knowing he would be approached by him in the near future wanting inquiries about his beautiful chambermaid Loki shot him a "dont fuck with me" look. The stranger nodded at Loki as if he didn't care about the dirty look he was receiving.

The banquet carried on for another hour or two with people talking and dancing. Frigga made Loki stay longer to greet the guests with Odin and Thor. He wanted to take Syanna back to his chambers to avoid a intersection with the stranger. Unfortunately that was not going to happen he appeared in front of Loki as part of the greeting for the guests.

"Hello! I am Ne'ap, the supreme chancellor's aid from the Lacian planet of Yanonheim," he said as he shook Loki's hand.

"Yes I've met Chancellor Malus, I didn't know he was bringing his arraid boy with him?" Loki said sarcastically.

"Yes well, I have business with you Loki Odinson."

"What sort of business?"

"I was told that lovely creature over there belongs to you," said pointing in Syanna's direction.

"Yes! She is my chambermaid," Loki continued, "what about her?"

"Would you be willing to sell her to me? She is a fine prize if I do say so myself!"

"She is not for sell!" Loki said with his nostrils flaring.

"Come now! Surely you have a price! Name it!"

"She is not for sell!"

"You don't seem to understand," he said as he closed the gap between himself and Loki, "I always get what I want and I want her!"

"Well I'm going to tell you this," Loki said getting nose to nose with Ne'ap, "you don't know who you are messing with. My advice to you, stay away from her if you know what's good for you!"

With that Loki left his post and made his way across the room to collect his chambermaid. Syanna looked straight at Loki as he reached for her arm dragging her behind him.

Syanna was trying to keep up as Loki had a firm grip on her. He was walking almost too fast when she stumbled and almost fell.

"Loki please slow down I can't keep up with you!" She yelled at him.

Loki stopped and turned to put his arms around her and he teleported them both to his chambers. Once inside he released her and she stood watching he pace trying to control his anger.

"That son of a bi... how dare he threaten me, the God of Mischief!" He said throwing things around the room.

"My lord is there anything I can do?" She said almost sounding scared.

Loki stared at her for just a second.

"Yes there is!" He said as he crossed the room to take her in his arms. He spun her around forcing her to bend over the arm of his sitting chair. Pushing her dress up and ripping her panties from her thighs his member was hard and ready to lay claim to her entire body. Syanna gasped as Loki pumped himself fast and hard into her core. He was angry and pissed and wanted her to know he was the one in control of her body. As he rocked her she called out to him with pleasure filled moaning. Loki let out a groan in her ear as he let his seed spread through her.

"You are 'all' mine now!" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes my lord I belong to you!" She replied almost in tears.

Loki noticed she did not sound sincere about his words. Was she telling him what he wanted to hear not that she felt that way on her own? In fact the whole time had she just been saying and doing everything he wanted of her? He wanted her more then any woman he'd ever been with but something was different. Loki suddenly felt like he had wronged her in some way. What had he done? He didn't want her to come to him because he commanded her to He wanted her to want to come to him.

"If I asked you what you really thought of me what would you said?" He asked her.

"My lord?"

"I mean if you were not my servant and I hadn't taken you from your former master would you leave here and be free?"

"I don't know ," she said shocked at his words, "I've never had a life of my own. To be my own person."

"I will not take you again. If we are together again I want it to be because you want it."

"My lord what are you saying?"she asked.

"I'm saying you no longer belong to me. I release you from my service."

"My prince I have never been on my own! I have nothing and no one!" She said in a fearful tone.

"You can stay here and work for wages and live in the maids common chambers with the others."

"Loki?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes?" He didn't not look at her.

"My lord," she said very confused as to what was happening.

"One thing! Never return to me unless it is of your own free will."

She was numb. Why was he doing this? Did he not want her as she wanted him? Did she mean so little to him that he would just cast her out?

He lead her out of his chambers and told the guard to take her to the maids quarters.

Chapter 4

"You did what?" Asked Thor.

"I let her go!" Said Loki.

"Why?"

"Because he cares for her," Said Frigga as she interrupted their conversation.

"Mother, please!" Said Loki.

"Where is she now?" Asked Thor.

"I don't know!"

Patina knocked on the already open door. The queen waved for her to enter.

"What is it Patina ?" Thor Asked.

"My lord, Syanna asked me to relay a message to you that she has been placed here in the palace in the laundry west wing."

"That is all the way on the other side!" Said Thor.

"She said she was told to be as far from Prince Loki as she could get," Said Patina.

"Loki!" Yelled Thor.

"I had to!" screamed Loki.

On the other side of the palace Syanna worked with other maids in the west wing where all the linens were gathered and washed. She did her work very well and developed friendships with others and lived with one of the maids that didn't have a husband or children. Syanna was content but not happy. She wasn't sure why but Had she just been a servant for too long that she couldn't be her own person.

Three monthes pasted since she was given her freedom by Loki's hand. Still not sure why he did it but she was greatfull for everything he did for her. She thought about him often, who was taking care of his needs? Did he think about her or even remember her name? Did he know where she was or what she was doing now? Did she actually care about him? He was hers for a short time but it was intense and she felt something for him just not sure what it was. He had cared for her in so many ways and protected her.

Patina came to see Syanna the following day telling her the queen wished to see her. Patina lead Syanna to the throne room where Frigga and Odin waited for her. When she entered she scanned the room for Loki.

"He's not here my dear."

She smiled shyly and approached the stairs leading to where they sat. She bowed to Odin then to Frigga.

"How are you my child?" Asked Odin.

"Well! Thank you my lords!"

"Are you adjusting to being a free woman?" Asked Frigga.

"I'm trying. "

"We have called you today because your former owner is being brought in today and we need you to address the actions he made against you."

"Oh! Wow! I was not aware!"

"No he didn't show for his original date," Said Odin, "and now Loki has gone to bring him to justice."

"He has not returned yet," Said Frigga, "but would you like to stay in your old room till they have returned?"

"Loki's chambermaid doesn't stay in that room?" She asked puzzled.

"My dear, Loki hasn't had a chambermaid since he gave you your freedom!" Said Frigga.

She couldn't believe her ears, Loki hasn't been tended to since she left. Did he miss her? When she entered the chambers it was like she never left. Everything was just as she left it. All the dresses he picked for her still hung in the closet. She eyed the door that lead to his chambers. Would she dare go through the door to where he could be again? She turned the knob and the door creaked open and she walked slowly into his chambers. The mirror in the corner was cracked and books littered the floor. The bed was unmade and the whole room was untidy. She had never seen his chambers in such a mess. Her first instinct was to clean his chambers and she couldn't let him live in a messy room. She took time cleaning taking in everything she missed about him. She did miss him and was happy being his maid. She felt happy being there now only he was not there with her.

"I see you cleaned?" Frigga suddenly appeared in Loki's doorway.

"Yes your majesty," She said as she bowed to the queen.

"He has refused to take another chambermaid. You have made a different man out of my son."

"I'm sorry majesty I didn't know!"

"Don't apologize it's not a bad thing you did. I'm just not sure how you did it." Frigga Said.

"When he found out he was adopted it nearly broke him but in recent monthes he has been closer to myself and Thor."

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't my dear," Said Frigga, "by the way."

"Yes your majesty?"

"Thank you!"

"For what your majesty?"

"For giving me my son back!"

Two days she spent there in her old chambers only she didnt sleep in her bed, she slept in Loki's bed. The second morning there was a knock on the door. A guard was sent to escort her to the throne room.

Odin,Frigga, and Thor were there and Loki sent word he would return today. Not even ten minutes went by and the door burst open and the man she knew as her former master was thrown face first onto the marble floor by none other then Loki himself. He was cursing at the man lying at his feet and saying something about him paying for what he'd done to her.

"Loki!" Yelled Odin, "that's enough!"

Loki looked up seeing Syanna in front of him he froze in his tracks. The man on the floor tried getting to his feet and Loki reaches down and placed a knife to his neck.

"Be still! You're lucky I didn't kill you before we made it back here" He had blood on his face and clothes and sporting a swollen eye where Loki had obviously beaten him several times before their return.

"I said that's enough!" Odin repeated.

Syanna watched Loki the entire time in amazement, was this the same man she left behind? Somehow she looked at him in a whole different way. She was mesmerized by his focus on the punishment he was serving up.

"Get up and bow to Odin!" Loki said yanking him to his feet.

As the trial went on Loki told what he saw. Syanna told her story and Odin sent the man to the dungeons for a long while.

After the trial Syanna went to her old chambers to pack. Not knowing where Loki was she hurried to collect her things.

"Hello!"

A voice called to her and she closed her eyes as her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Hello!" She said to him not even looking up from her bag of belongings.

"How are you?"

"Well! Thank you for asking."

He said nothing else and she started to leave the room and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"I've missed you." He told her.

"You didn't have to let me go."

"I know but I didn't want to keep you here against your own will."

"And you thought that was what I wanted?" She said with a disappointing smirk.

Loki looked up at her very confused. He wanted to take her to his bed and make love to her. Tell her how much he had longed for her touch and the gentle softness of her skin on his. You could see the longing on his face yet he said nothing.

"The God of Mischief has been made speechless?"

"Who is this woman in front of me? So bold to mock me!"

"Who do you think you are Loki?! You just don't pretend to care about someone then...!" She was cut off by Loki's lips on hers.

Loki was shocked and aroused by the way she talked to him. "Stay the night with me? In my chambers, in my bed?" He asked her.

She leaned into Loki and kissed him passionately and intimately. They kissed as lovers would with hearts fluttering and swollen lips.

"I'm not commanding you to stay." Loki said.

"I want to stay, Loki."

Loki smiled at her then lifted her in his arms and took her to his bed. Laying there he glided above her kissing her and caressing her body. She helped him remove his jacket and shirt revealing his beautiful pale skin to her touch. His hands found their way to her thighs under her dress. Pushing her dress up he disappeared beneath the layers of material searching for her sweet folds he wished to feast on. When he found what he was looking for he wasted no time indulging in her sweet core. Syanna threw her head back as this was the first time a man ever feasted on her core. It's was mind blowing and wreaking havoc on her body. She couldn't believe Loki was making this happen to her. She couldn't stop him, she wouldn't stop him, she would never stop him. Loki let his fingers fill her as his mouth and tounge continued its assault on her body. With all the combined elements Loki was putting on her she finally exploded and sent her into a frenzy as Loki tried his best to hold her to him. Only when he stoped did her explosion cease and her breathing returned to normal. Almost immediately Syanna climbed on top of Loki and rode him. He watched as she pleasured him with her rhythmic movements and bouncing of her breast. Loki sat up a little taking her deeper on to him causing her to moan and wail with every stroke. She was starting to sweat at this point it was rolling down her perfect breast onto his chest. Loki wrapped his arms around her tightly as he moved to the edge of the bed. Standing up with him still inside her he backed her into the wall with effortlessly force he made love to her there. With every stroke he gave she beckoned for more. He fucked her on the wall till he exploded and put her feet back on the floor. Syanna guided Loki back to the bed where they held each other. Just as Syanna was almost asleep Loki said to her "I love you", but the only sound he heard from her was the sound she made to let him know she was in fact asleep.

The next morning Loki woke to find Syanna gone and a note in her place.

Dear Loki,

Thank you for all you have done for me. I would have been happy to serve you day and night. I will cherish my time with you forever.

Yours actually,

Syanna

Chapter 5

"Stop this at once Loki!" Thor yelled at him, "it's been two weeks!"

"Brother what's done is done! Besides she has never been free to love. Always forced to...," Loki trailed off thinking of all the horrible things she must of had to do to stay alive.

"She is not gone. Go to her. Take her back."

"Of her own will, Thor! She left twice!"

"Does She even know you love her?"

Loki just shook his head. "No."

"At least stop pissing and moaning about and do something or anything!"

"Your brother is right!" Frigga told him, " if she doesn't know how you feel she will not know. Maybe she feels the same but thinks you don't because you sent her away. Give her a chance to love you."

Loki processed what his mother had said and realized he was a fool. He knew what he had done when he freed her but he should have made his intentions known. He wanted her to love him with her heart not just her body alone. Was her heart his and he didn't even know it? He had to know!

"Guard!" Loki Yelled over his shoulder.

"Send word to the maids quarters that Syanna's presence is requested by the queen," Frigga said to the guard as he approached them. He bowed to her and was on his way.

Loki paced for an hour in his chambers before Frigga, Thor and the guard who was sent to bring Syanna back returned. Syanna was not with them though.

"Is she not with you?" Loki asked his mother.

"Loki we have a problem!" Said Thor.

"She has gone missing my lord," Said the guard.

"Missing? How? Who?"

"We believe she may be on Yanonheim."

"Ne'ap?"

"Yes very possible!" Said Thor.

Loki's skin crawled at the thought of him touching her. The anger he was feeling was too much for him and he exploded like a thunderous mountain of rage.

"How dare he take her from Asgard! I will make him pay for this! The insult of this will not go unpunished!"

"Loki do not be so rash and bold about this. We need a plan." Said Thor.

"We?" Loki questioned him.

"Yes! We! I'm not letting you go alone!"

"Go to the Supreme Chancellor tell him what's going on. Make sure Ne'ap is there let him think he will be searched. When he goes to move her that is your chance to see if he has her," Said Frigga.

"That's a good plan! Thank you mother," Said Thor.

Loki agreed it was a good plan. So Loki and Thor entered the bifrost on their way to Yanonheim.

On their arrival they were instantly met by two guards.

"Take us to the Supreme Chancellor!" Said Thor in his stern order giving voice.

The guards led they to the castle of the Supreme Chancellor where he and most of his family, court, and servant lived. If Syanna was there she would be under the same roof.

Thor and Loki entered the dining hall where they found the Supreme Chancellor seated for dinner. At his left was his wife and to his right Ne'ap, who did not dear meet either of the princes eyes.

"What can we do for the Princes of Asgard?" Asked the Chancellor's wife.

"We have come in search for a missing Asgardian woman!" Said Thor.

"You say missing?" Said the Chancellor.

"Yes She was seen being led away in the middle of the night. We have reason to believe she might have been brought here as a slave," Said Loki.

Finally Ne'ap raised his eyes to meet Loki's and said "why would anyone take a slave from Asgard when we have fine slaves here?"

"She was fancied by you at your last visit. You even asked if she was for sell!" Loki said

The Chancellor looked over at Ne'ap with a disapproving look on his face.

"Oh that woman! She is missing you say?" Ne'ap said as he looked back and forth from the Chancellor to Loki and Thor.

"Tell me you had nothing to do with this? You know thievery is part of our trendy with Odin." Said the Chancellor.

"My lord I assure you I don't know anything about this person they speak of!"

Loki glared at Ne'ap he knew damn well who they were referring to.

"So we are on the same page a search for the Asgardian woman will be conducted immediately following dinner. If the princes would care to join us we would be delighted!" Said the Chancellor.

Thor stayed to eat and Loki went to set up a look out if and when Ne'ap tried to make a move with Syanna.

Loki stayed in the shadows waiting but nothing happened. Then finally he emerged from a small path way at the edge of the castle wall. He was alone but hurried out into the night like a man on a mission. Loki stayed on the roof tops using his magic to keep up with him. He was not hard to follow and he led Loki to a big house at the opposite end of town. When he reached the next street he could make out the house better. It was a whore house with a madam and they even had muscle at the door. Ne'ap went in right past the two huge muscular men at the door. Loki could not tell what was going on from outside he had to get closer. Syanna had to be there but was she there as a slave or of her own free will? Loki thought to himself 'I'll use a disguise as a buyer'.

Loki ducked down behind the house and emerged as a noble with fine clothes giving off the appearance that he had money. On approaching the muscle at the door he stated his business and they let him pass.

"Evening madam!" He said to the madam of the house.

"Good evening sir, I am Madam Tarna. What can we get for such a fine nobleman?" She said as she eyed Loki's frame with lust in her eyes.

"I'm in the need of a little company tonight. Hopefully one who is compliant and willing. I need a girl who can satisfy my strongest desire. Not a lazy woman." Said Loki.

"I might have someone in mind she is light on her feet too! Come with me and I'll take you to her."

As Madam Tarna and Loki made their way through to halls he scanned for Syanna in some of the rooms the doors were opened to.

"Here we are!" Said Tarna as she held out her hand, "that's 50 coin!"

Loki paid her then entered the room were a red headed woman was sitting in a chair filing her nails.

"Look at you! It's been a while since Tarna brought me a nobleman! What brings you here? Wifey not doing it for you anymore?" She teased.

Loki locked the door and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhh! I'm just looking for someone! I'm going to let you go now, I'm not going to hurt, Ok?"

The woman shock her head and Loki let her go.

"You could have just told me that! Shit!" She spat.

"Sorry I'm not from here didn't want to give anything away." Said Loki.

"Who are you?"

"Prince Loki of Asgard!"

"You are not Loki! I know what Loki looks like and you are not him!" She barked.

Just as she finished that sentence Loki revealed his true form. Her eyes lit up like she just won the greatest prize. She eyed him intently and with lust in her eyes approached him to fell him in her arms. He was real and in the flesh.

"Oh Prince Loki! What is it you want from me? Tell me anything! Anything you want!" She said starting to undo his buckles on his trousers.

Loki waved his hand in the air and another Loki materialized from his side and made his way to the woman.

"What is your name?" Loki asked.

"I'm Ayrer," she said eyeing the other Loki.

"He is going to pleasure you now while I ask some questions," Loki told her as the clone removed most of his clothes and began fondling her breast.

She muddered something that sounded like an agreement as she let Loki's clone have its way with her.

"First question," he said as his clone dove his fingers inside her causing her to arch her back. "How often does The Chancellor's right hand come here?"

"He comes..." she faded out from the foreplay the clone was giving her. "...mmmm... he comes at least four times...ummmm... oh yeah!!"

Loki's clone was working his magic on Ayrer so well she forgot the real Loki was sitting right by the bed. He pinned her to the bed as he feasted on her sweet core. She was so lustful for Loki's clone that she squealed in delight. She held his face on her wanting him to go deeper and faster. Right before she climaxed Loki asked another question.

"Does He see a particular girl here?" He asked.

"Noooooo! Yeessssss! Oh yesssss!" She said releasing her explosive orgasmic burst.

"Who?" He asked as his clone flipped her over and pounded her from behind.

"He has his own room and his...own girl!" She said as she rubbed the clones sack every time he pounded her hard.

"Her name?"

"I don't know," she said trying to continue, "we are not suppose...to ask about her!"

"Have you talked to her?" Loki said as his clone lifted her off the bed and positioned her on top of him.

"Yesssss! She might be...the one...you search for!"She said as she rode Loki's clone.

"How do you know that?" Loki asked.

"She...talks about you!" Said Ayrer as Loki's clone groaned at every thrust she gave him.

"Wait? What do you mean she talks about me?" Loki said as his clone suddenly stopped.

"She said she had a master who took her from an abusive master only to set her free when she was happy serving him. Seeing as you are here and looking for her I guessed that person was you."

"Did she say how she got here?" He asked as his clone was now on top of her.

"He came in the night...oh yeah baby!!!! He brought her here...give it to me you dirty boy...!"

"Is she his sex slave?"

"Yes...Yes!...oh yes!" She said getting lost in the pleasure of Loki's clone. "She can't leave here. There's no windows... in her room and...the only keys are with...Ne'ap and Madam...Tarna. Plus the two big guys...at the...door."

At this point Loki was fuming and about to loss his shit! He couldn't stand the thought of her being made a slave of any kind.

"Thank you Ayrer for your help!"

"You are most welcome God of Mischief!" She continued, "I enjoyed your friend here very much!"

She motioned to Loki's clone a goodbye kiss as he dematerialized when Loki waved his hand.

As Loki changed back to his disguise and made his way down to the main hall of the house the chancellor and Thor entered. Loki revealed himself when he saw his brother.

"Loki!?" Thor Said, "have you been here this whole time?"

"Yes!" Loki said.

"Prince Loki!" Said Tarna.

"I followed your adviser here!"

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Asked the chancellor.

"I did but I may need your help to locate her."

"Madam Tarna there is believed to be an Asgardian woman here against her will. If you know anything about it we need that information now!"

"He said he would expose my girls if I talked!"

"You have my word no harm will come to anyone here who cooperates!" Said the chancellor.

Tarna turned to Loki and gave him a key. "You will find him with her at the end of the second floor east wing!"

Just as Loki was about to take the key Thor took it and said "I will see this done! You have no need!"

"Thank you brother!"

"I will let you claim her when I have taken care of the trouble."

Loki knodded to Thor as he disappeared up the stairs. It only took Thor a few minutes and he returned with Ne'ap.

"You disgrace me like this!" Said the chancellor, "guards! Take him away!"

"Please tell Odin for this Ne'ap will be sentenced to life in prison. I humbly apologize for any wrong doing he may have caused you or her," he said to Loki and Thor.

"Chancellor if I may?!?" Loki said gesturing to Ne'ap.

"Of course!" Said the chancellor.

Loki walked over to Ne'ap and punched him in the face. "That was for me!" He then kneed him in the crotch. "That was for her!" With that Ne'ap fell to his knees coughing.

As the guards pulled him from the ground Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Go! She waits for you!"

Loki smiled and nodded to Thor and ascended the stairs. Then he came to the door he took a deep breath before entering. When he opened the door she sat on the bed staring at him.

"Thor Said you would come for me!"

"I'm so sorry!" Loki said as he threw himself at the foot of the bed.

She quickly came to him and lifted him from his kneeling position. Their eyes met and she could see the pain and anger in his eyes.

"If I had known! I would have never let you go!" Said Loki.

"I'm glad you did!" Said Syanna, " now I know for sure that you do care about what happens to me!"

"Of course I do. I love you!"

"And I love you!"


End file.
